


That’s Really Cliché of You

by minutiaesuga



Series: Hinata Gets Tall [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Cliche, Clowns, Ferris Wheels, First Date, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Shyness, fair date, hinata is tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiaesuga/pseuds/minutiaesuga
Summary: A first real date for the freak duo, and it’s hella cliché. Well, sort of. Hinata punches a clown, Kageyama is apparently constipated, but besides that, it’s a regular fair date with funnel cake and Ferris wheels.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hinata Gets Tall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825117
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	That’s Really Cliché of You

Kagayama sighed irritably. He’d waited for Hinata in their usual hallway so they could walk to the gym together, but he was almost ten minutes late, which was basically unheard of. Usually, he was there before Kageyama with a milk in hand, something that had recently become routine, and enough energy to power the fucking school. 

The setter reckoned he wasn’t gonna show if he wasn’t here by now, so he took off by himself, clutching the handle of his book bag tightly.

As he made his way down the almost empty hallway, an orange head of hair caught his eye. He raised a brow, walking over to the window to get a better look. Hinata was standing under the only cherry blossom tree at the school, rubbing his neck awkwardly with one hand and clutching a small milk carton in the other, listening to the girl in front of him. He could see her animated gestures as she spoke, and he figured she was probably confessing. That irked him.

Before he knew it, he was walking up behind Hinata and grabbing him by his ear, “Dumbass, I’ve been waiting for ten minutes! Ennoshita’s gonna have our heads if we’re late to volleyball practice!”

”Ow, ow, ow! Calm down YamaYama-Kun!” Hinata whined, gently gripping the setter’s arm in an attempt to free himself. He was awkwardly tilted sideways at the force of Kageyama’s pulling, not to mention he was taller than him now.

The girl looked slightly irritated that her grand confession had been suddenly interrupted, but Kageyama couldn’t care less. In fact, her look of impatience gave him a sense of accomplishment.   
  
“Let’s go, before we have to do flying laps...” Kageyama grumbled, ready to drag the redhead by the ear all the way to the gym, much to Hinata’s chagrin.

”H-Hey! I wasn’t finished—”

”You can finish getting rejected later. We have to get to practice,” the setter deadpanned, disregarding the look of offense plastered all over the girl’s face. Hinata just watched with wide eyes, temporarily forgetting the vice grip on his ear.

”Who said I was getting—”

”He’s not interested, sweetheart,” he called over his shoulder. 

He ignored her squawks of indignant protests, remaining silent the whole walk to the gym. He twitched as he felt Hinata’s eyes on the back of his head, “What are you staring at, dumbass?”

”Were you jealous, YamaYama-Kun?” Hinata teased. Kageyama could practically hear the smugness in his voice and his face burned.

”Definitely not! Now shut up!” He yelled, letting go of the taller’s ear and speed walking to the club room, slamming the door behind him. The door cracked open again and Kageyama’s arm snaked out, an open palm extended in waiting.

The orange haired boy eyed the setter’s hand before slowly handing over the milk. And then the door slammed in his face once more.

Hinata giggled. Kageyama _was_ jealous. With a dopey smile on his face, he followed suit.

  
  


Kageyama and Hinata were at that awkward stage where they weren’t dating, but they were both fully aware they liked one another. Of course, they’d kissed, but Hinata had failed to realize he hadn’t asked Tobio out until he got home later on the first day. He’d literally hit his head on the wall and scared his sister half to death. 

They hadn’t gone on a real date either, which also posed a bit of a problem. Both were way too shy (or too stubborn) to take the initiative, grow some balls, and actually ask the other on a date, so they were stuck at this crossroad because they were two stubborn, inexperienced, love-struck idiots. 

Kageyama sighed for the umpteenth time that practice and Tsukishima was close to punching him in his eye. “What’s troubling you so much, King, that you have to bother us too?”

”I mean, it’s not that—” Kageyama shut up at the unamused look on Tsukishima’s face. Did his glasses just glint at him?

”Okay, okay. It’s about Hinata,” Kageyama sighed.

”Your gay crisis, go figure,” Tsukishima grunted, sparing a glance at Yamaguchi, who was silently listening.

”Well, we were late because he was getting another confession,” The setter sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

”Isn’t that like, his third this week?” Tsukishima asked, the surprise in his voice undermining his usual aloof nature.

”I mean, I don’t blame them. Hinata’s pretty nice to look at now,” Yamaguchi shrugged, a light blush joining the freckles on his cheeks. Kageyama swore he could see Tsukishima’s eye twitch, but he could just be seeing things.

”Anyway, I kind of interrupted them...”

”Jealous, King?” Tsukishima smirked, crossing his arms.

”Shut up. You act like you’re not completely whipped for Ya—” Tsukishima slapped a hand over Kageyama’s mouth, laughing nervously as he threw a death glare at him. That was the **_last_** time he ever told Kageyama anything, the little snitch.

Kageyama licked his hand. “You’re disgusting Kageyama.”

Said boy only batted his eyelashes, giving him a little sardonic grin, “Why thank you.”

Yamaguchi looked at them quizzically, shaking his head. His little hair antenna waved cutely and Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat. 

”Whipped,” Kageyama mouthed, earning a smack on the back of the head, which he readily returned. That quickly turned into a full on slap fight that Ennoshita swiftly broke up by literally knocking their heads together. Safe to say they were both out of commission for the rest of practice, not to mention the flying laps they had to do as punishment at the beginning of next practice. Ennoshita sure made a good captain. It was like another Daichi, only slightly more motherly and a little less threatening. Well, sometimes. Okay not really. Ennoshita scared the shit out of them.

Meanwhile, Hinata had come to the love experts for advice. Well, not really, but they were all he had. 

Noya laughed loudly as he slapped Hinata on the shoulder. Well, more like on the back. Hinata was kind of tall now. “So you’ve got a crush and you wanna ask them on a date? Who’s the girl?!” Noya bounced up and down.

”Uhm, guy,” Hinata corrected shyly.

”Oh, wrong team, okay. So who’s the guy then, eh?” Tanaka asked, rolling his shoulder as he stretched. Hinata was stunned for a moment, shocked at the lack of reaction.

”K-Kageyama,” Hinata admitted, laughing nervously.

”You like _that_ little twerp?!” Tanaka exclaimed.

Hinata raised a brow before nodding slowly, not sure whether or not to take offense.

Noya voiced what all three had been wondering, “What does he even like to do? I mean, outside of volleyball.”

”I don’t know,” Hinata cried, throwing his hands up, “I’ve been trying to think for the past month about how to do this and I’m literally so bad at this.”

”What about like, a typical dinner date and a movie, you know?” Noya suggested, rubbing his chin as if spewing philosophical lines from Confucius. 

”I thought about that, but when I asked if there were any recent movies he wanted to see, he just grimaced and kept setting his volleyball,” the redhead sighed.

”Huh, tough guy, okay...”

”What about stargazing?” Tanaka suggested, “I always wanted to do that with Kiyoko. She’d have been all over me if we’d ever went on that date!”

”Did you ask her?” Hinata asked, cocking his head sideways. It looked a little funny now that he didn’t have that tiny and adorable effect. 

”...She rejected me,” Tanaka said, dropping to his knees in his best _woe is me_ pose.

Noya snickered, earning a heated glare from his best friend.

”Not using that idea either, then,” Hinata shook his head.

Silence ensued before Noya’s eyes lit up, “Hey, there’s a fair in town this month! You could take him to that. You can’t beat a fair date, you know! And you can kiss him on the Ferris wheel!”

”Shhh!” Hinata hissed desperately, his cheeks a radiant pink. 

”Oh come on, don’t be such a virgin!” Noya chided.

Hinata stared at him, “Aren’t you a virgin though?” It was Tanaka’s turn to snicker.

”Not the point!” Noya deflected, “Anyway, fair date! It’s a good idea!”  
  
“Are you sure?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

”Positive! Now go ask him!” Tanaka modded, pushing him out of the gym to follow Kageyama to the club room.

Oh fuck. His hands were sweating and could feel jitters running through him. He kept trying to will himself to open the door, which he’d been standing in front of for five minutes after Kageyama had entered. He could do this. It was just a simple question and—

Kageyama opened the door, quirking a brow at the middle locker who stood stock still at the door. Shit, he couldn’t do this. What was he thinking? His first instinct was to take off in the opposite direction, but he stayed rooted to the spot under Kageyama’s curious gaze. 

”Fair date?!” He squeaked, slamming his eyes shut as if that would prevent the inevitable rejection he would surely face.

”Huh?!” Kageyama asked, not sure if he heard him right.

”Uh, uhm, I— you, me. At fair. Weekend?” He peeped out, immediately wanting to cry at how painfully uneducated he just sounded. He was definitely going home to drown himself after this. 

Kageyama stared up at him, blinking every few seconds in disbelief. Hinata stood there for a good three minutes as Kageyama scrutinized him and he regretted every decision that had led him to this point in his life. Where was the confidence he had that day he kissed Kageyama in the gym? When Kageyama actually said yes a few minutes later, Hinata didn’t comprehend it at first. “Wait what?”

”I said sure, dumbass,” Kageyama sighed.

”You’re not just doing this because I made an utter fool of myself, right?”

”No Hinata, I’m not. I really want to go on a date with you,” Kageyama muttered.

The redhead looked like a fish out of water, gaping and closing his mouth repeatedly. 

”What time?”

”Does 6:00 on Saturday work?” Hinata asked, on autopilot at this point. 

”Sure,” Kageyama nodded, smiling lightly. “Looking forward to it.” 

As the dark haired setter walked away, Hinata felt like his chest was going to explode. He jumped up in victory, shouting ‘hurray!’ at the top of his lungs, only to cry in pain after his head slammed into the awning that lined the front of the club rooms. He cursed repeatedly as he held his poor head. He was never gonna get used to being tall, and it was quite the headache. Literally. 

The day of the date, and Hinata realized how nervous he actually was. Natsu had worriedly asked their mother if Shouyou was supposed to be vibrating like that, and his mother just shook her head, “He’s fine. Just nervous, baby.”

”For what? Do you have a volleyball game you didn’t tell us about?” Natsu pouted, resting her chin on her small hand. 

”No... I have a date...” Hinata mumbled, shuffling in his seat.

Natsu’s eyes went wide, “A date?! And you didn’t tell me?! What if I don’t like her?”

Hinata sighed. He’d already came out to his mom, and his mom had tearfully reassured him that she accepted him no matter what. However, it hadn’t been brought to Natsu’s attention that her brother wasn’t into girls, but guys.

”Natsu, sweetie, Shou doesn’t like girls,” His mother put in softly, setting her fork down.

“...You like guys?! Why don’t you ever tell me anything?! Well, what if I don’t like _him_?!” Natsu huffed, slapping her brother on the arm.

Well that was easier than Shouyou expected. ”You do. You’ve actually already met him. Tobio’s the one I’m going on a date with.”  
  
“Freaky volleyball guy?! The one with the nice hair?” the smallest Hinata questioned excitedly. She had indeed liked Kageyama because he’d let her braid his hair one night. 

Shouyou snickered at the identification, but nodded. “We’re going to the fair today, so I’m a little nervous.”

Natsu tilted her head, “Why? It’s not like he’s someone you just met. He clearly likes you, for some weird reason, so can’t you just act normal?”

He sat stunned for a second, shaking his head to clear the initial shock when he heard his mother laughing. (He ignored the little diss his sister had slipped in.)“When did my daughter get so smart?” She asked fondly.

”Compared to big brother, I’ve always been this smart,” Natsu giggled.

”Hey!”

Hinata was now outside of the Kageyama house, reaching a hand up to ring the doorbell. He was still nervous, but Natsu’s words had surprisingly helped, and he was feeling a bit more collected now. 

A barely audible ringing sound was heard along with hurried footsteps, the sound of someone dropping their keys, and a bit of cursing before Tobio opened the door, disgruntled and struggling to put his left shoe on. Apparently Shouyou wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

”Do you need he—”

”No. I’m fine!” Tobio gritted out, huffing when his shoe finally slipped on. Hinata stayed silent as he watched him take a deep breath and compose himself.

”Well, are you ready to go then?” Hinata asked after a few minutes, tentatively reaching a hand out. Kageyama nodded, slowly taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. And that’s how they ended up as two red idiots walking to the train station.

They got some funny looks on the train, but neither let go of the other’s hand until they were at the ticket booth in front of the fair. Kageyama could see the tall looming structure of the Ferris wheel, adorned with multicolored lights and little cabs with umbrella shaped tops. He could hear the excited yells of the fair goers on different rides, the joyous laughs of children running around, and smell the tantalizing aroma of funnel cake and popcorn. It wasn’t getting dark quite yet, but he could see that it was getting near that time. 

He let a small smile rest on his face as Hinata grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto the crowded paths that looped between the rides and attractions. “So what do you wanna do first, Yama-kun?”

”Call me Tobio, please,” Kageyama sighed.

”Okay then. What’s first on the agenda, Tobio?” 

”Hm, I don’t know. Didn’t you plan this?” Kageyama teased.

”W-Well, sort of. I never really got past just getting here, you know? I don’t really... know what you like outside of volleyball and milk,” The redhead admitted sheepishly. 

Instead of offended, like Hinata thought his date would look, Kageyama looked thoughtful, before nodding, “That’s true. We’ve only hung out a few times, and we really haven’t talked about ourselves much.” The redhead nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. It felt weird looking down at Kageyama as he talked.

”Well, how about we do this. We’ll share random facts about ourselves while we’re here and then see who can remember more about the other! Whoever loses has to buy the other a funnel cake before we leave!” The setter presented the competition, and Hinata being Hinata wouldn’t back down from a challenge. 

“Deal! Be ready to buy me a funnel cake!” Hinata said determinedly.

”In your dreams, sunshine,” Tobio grinned before leading Hinata further into the crowd. “I actually have my first fact in mind.”

A few minutes later, Hinata let out a bloodcurdling scream as he jumped behind Kageyama. They had walked into one of the many horror attractions, and Hinata definitely regretted following Kageyama so willingly. The clown who’d jumped out revved his chainsaw menacingly, probably making fun of him, before stepping back into his hiding place. Hinata stuck his tongue out at the place he stood just seconds ago.

”Fact one, I’m a sucker for anything horror related. Scary movies, haunted houses, horror stories, true crime cases, thrillers. You name it,” Kageyama smiled, casually waving at the doll slowly walking towards them. Hinata screeched.

”You’re insane,” Shouyou whines, pushing Tobio to go faster. He hated horror with a passion. He seriously didn’t have the heart for it.

A few minutes later, Hinata could see the entrance, so he bolted for it, screaming for what felt like the hundredth time as another clown popped out. Kageyama wheezed as he watched him instinctively punch the clown in the nose. At least they had finished before that.

Kageyama was on the verge of tears as he watched Hinata apologize profusely to the now unmasked clown who turned out to be Terushima from Johzenji. “Damn Shou, what the hell man. Why were you even in there if you were gonna react that badly? And when did you turn all buff and tall and shit?” His voice was nasally as he held an ice pack to his face.

”Well, I uh, went in with my date. And I grew this summer,” Hinata sighed, rubbing his face in embarrassment. 

”Oh, trying to impress your lady, huh jumpy?” Teru wiggles his brows.

”Shut up before I punch you in the nose again.”

”Hey, hey! No need to get hasty!” Terushima said quickly.

”Anyway, it’s a guy. You remember our setter, Kageyama Tobio?” Hinata said, grabbing a still cackling Kageyama by the arm.

”Oh, the constipated looking one.”

Kageyama quickly stopped laughing, “Constipated?!” Now Hinata was laughing.

”Yeah, you always looked in pain when we saw you. And way too serious,” Terushima shrugged.

”You wanna get punched again?”

”Seriously?! What is you guys’ problem! Can’t a clown get a break here?!” Terushima griped, standing up. They watched him stomp away, muttering to himself.

There was a beat of silence before they both started giggling. “I can’t believe you punched him.”

”I can’t believe he said you look constipated. Well, I can, but I didn’t expect it.” 

”You—!”

Hinata laughed maniacally as he raced away, barely escaping Kageyama’s grasp.

The chase stopped at an actual ride this time, both of them slightly winded but smiling nonetheless. “This is one of my favorite rides! You get a really good view of the city!” 

The ride was easily the tallest one there. It had a large steel base at the bottom with a blue tower in the middle that seemed to touch the sky. It had extended arms with double swings dangling from them, spinning round and round and blurring the blue and yellow lights to make a pretty shade of fluorescent green. Hinata couldn’t wait to be up in the darkening sky, higher than he could ever dream of being any other time. Other than in a plane, of course. 

”It’s called the Vertigo. I’ve always had this affinity for being up in the air. Makes me feel like I’m freer. Like I can fly almost. I guess that’s why I like spiking. You know, the view over the net. The top of the summit. The feeling of being able to see over everyone.”

Kageyama nodded, his eyes trained on the very top of the ride. The blue and yellow lights made his eyes look like gilded sapphire. Hinata stared, not realizing the line had since moved until people behind them started yelling at them to move up or get out of line.

At that, he quickly pulled Kageyama within the gates, finding one of the last swings available and buckling in. After the worker made sure everyone was secured, they began to lift up, a slowly building force beginning to make them spin. Hinata’s eyes shined gold, excitement pouring from his every move, his every glance, his every breath.

And when they reached the top, spinning above the brightly lit fair, he let out a euphoric laugh as he spread his arms. He really did look like he was flying, Kageyama thought. The wind rushed past their ears, making it hard to hear much of anything, but Kageyama still wanted to say something.

”You look beautiful, Shou,” He murmured to himself. He didn’t necessarily love heights, but if he got to watch this everytime, he didn’t mind.

”Tobio!!” Hinata shouted happily, grabbing his hand. Yeah, Kageyama could definitely deal with heights for this.

They’d rode dozens more rides and walked through a couple more attractions, like the mirror maze where they’d spent a good thirty minutes running into mirrors and arguing about which way to go, or the dart throwing game where they had to pop the balloons. Kageyama excelled at that one with his impeccable aim. Hinata, not so much. 

At one ride, Hinata had teased Kageyama and asked if he was tall enough to get on, which had earned him a good smack in the back of the head and a loud, “I’m almost six foot, dumbass! You’re just freakishly tall!”

As the night wore on, they decided to rest and test each other on their fun facts. Kageyama ended up winning 12-11, and Hinata grudgingly bought him his funnel cake, which he happily munched on for a good twenty minutes. 

”There’s one more thing we need to do!” Hinata said excitedly, pointing up at the Ferris wheel.

”That’s really cliché of you, Shouyou,” Kageyama mumbled through the last bite of his dessert. 

Hinata smiled, reaching a hand over to thumb the powdered sugar from the corner of his mouth. After licking it off, he said cheekily, “Too bad.”

Kageyama imploded. He could feel the fierce blush creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks as he made a choked noise.

”Let’s go!” 

He was pulled along and sat in one of the cabs before he could fully get over his embarrassment. He swore he got a nosebleed from Hinata’s little display. 

”Hey Tobio?”

Kageyama hummed, fiddling with his fingers and perfectly manicured nails.

”Thank you for today. I’ve really enjoyed it! And I’m glad I got to know more about you,” he could see how shy saying that made Hinata, so he smiled comfortingly.

”...Me too. Thank you for taking me,” Kageyama muttered.

”That doesn’t sound too reassuring, Yama-kun,” Hinata teased, nudging his shoulder.

Kageyama groaned, “Shut up Shou. What do you want me to say after you pulled that stunt just a minute ago?”

Hinata paused, letting out a soft laugh. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

As quiet fell between them, he watched silently as the stars began to dot the skies, leaning against his blushing date. All the nervousness from earlier had melted away. He felt comfortable here, with the person he liked, sitting in a slowly moving yellow topped Ferris wheel cab. The wheel came to a halt as people began exiting, and the happy sounds of the fair seemed so distant from where they sat. The night was clear and temperate, with a slight breeze blowing through the fairgrounds. 

It felt like time had stopped, up in their little bubble atop the Ferris wheel. Like they were the only two there.

They were quiet on their way back home, a comfortable silence buffering between them. The train car was empty save one woman who seemed to be sleeping, as she was slumped over with a small purse clutched to her chest.

Hinata walked Kageyama back home, the streetlights making seeing the stars impossible. A little disappointing, because it was pretty that night. And when they arrived at Tobio’s door, they stood there, not exactly sure how to end the date. 

”I enjoyed myself. Really. Thank you.” Kageyama broke the stretched silence between them and smiled.

”I’m glad, then. I did too.” The taller paused before adding, “Goodnight, Tobio.”

As he turned to leave, Kageyama clutched his shoulder, spinning him around, “Wait.”

”What is it?” Shouyou asked quietly, his eyes teeming with sincerity.

And then Kageyama reached up with both hands, pulling Hinata down to attach their lips in a soft kiss. Hinata’s arms snaked around his setter’s waist and pulled him closer. They both lingered there before Hinata chuckled against his lips, “That was really cliché of you, Tobio.”

Tobio chuckled too, playfully slapping his chest. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some soft, fluffy kagehina :) thank you for reading <3
> 
> please leave prompts and pairing on my instagrams (@minutiaesuga OR @kozumehq) or my tumblr (@minutiaesuga)
> 
> I also have twitter if you wanna follow!! let’s be mutuals :) (@minutiaesuga_)


End file.
